


Tumblr ficlets

by huntuer (tuffbeifong)



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, Supernatural
Genre: Ace!Tracy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sports, Crossover, F/F, Halloween, Witch!Anna, figure skater!anna, hockey player!jo, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffbeifong/pseuds/huntuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets & one shots from tumblr. May grow to include various pairings/interpretations.<br/>Currently:<br/>Anna/Jo<br/>Ace!Tracy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by/based on [this tumblr post.](http://sarcastic-snowflake.tumblr.com/post/91352743913/so-every-morning-i-get-off-the-train-and-start-my)
> 
>  
> 
> [view/reblog on tumblr](http://annaharvelle.co.vu/post/91691674571/inspired-by-based-on-this-post-anna-had-a)

Anna had a consistent, simple morning routine. She would wake up, shower and brush her teeth. Enjoy a cup of coffee in the chair by the living room window, looking out at her garden, enjoying the breeze and fresh air through the open window. And then, at exactly five to 8, she would don her coat and grab her bag, and make her way to the subway to take the train in to downtown.

Today was no different than any other morning: she saw some familiar faces on the train, some unfamiliar, but didn’t pay much attention to either. Her mind was wide awake by now, planning out her day; the things she’d need to do once she was at the office, the errands she’d have to run when she got out. The thoughts were mundane, but planning her day out made her feel prepared, organized. There was a comfort in knowing exactly what to expect.

The morning was beautiful: she saw as much when she ascended from the subway, up onto the sunlit street. It was only half past 8, but already the city was busy, people rushing this way and that with cups of coffee in their hands, hailing cabs and dashing over crosswalks. 

Anna, as always, was exactly on time. Her heels clicking on the pavement, she made her way leisurely down the street, in the direction of her office. The scenery was beautiful and familiar, as she passed bakeries and salons and cafes, watching as everyone set up and began their days. 

One thing about today was different, though. And what was more surprising than the deviation from routine was that Anna noticed it at all. As she walked to work, there was always a head of bouncing golden curls just a few steps in front of her. The girl was consistently just a minute or so ahead of Anna, heading the same way for most of the twenty minute walk towards Anna’s office. The other girl worked at a cafe just a block away from Anna’s office, and Anna would pass her each morning as she unlocked the door and turned on the open sign. 

But today, she wasn’t there. No golden curls, no jeans and long green jacket. Anna found herself looking around, wondering where the girl was. 

As she peered through the people on the street near her, looking to see if the other girl was further ahead, someone dashed past her.

It was the girl. She turned as she ran, and shouted “I’ve been winning for two months now, can’t stop now! Have a good day at work, I’ll see you tomorrow!” She was smiling as she shouted, and the smile extended all the way up to her eyes. She turned back around and continued running, weaving through the crowd. 

People turned and stared at Anna in surprise; she felt her face go hot, but then began laughing, so hard she almost doubled over. 

Perhaps a little deviation from the routine was exactly what she needed. Tomorrow, she would not be wearing heels to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is a young witch in training, which means spending a year away from home, learning the ropes. She makes for the ocean, and finds herself in the most beautiful place she's ever seen: a city floating on waves. And after finding Jo and her mom Ellen, Anna decides this is the place she's been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in order to fight some writer's block, my friend suggested I take two of my favorite things and put them together. Thus, my otp and my favorite movie get an au ficlet. Praise be. Anna/Jo as Kiki's Delivery Service!
> 
> Ellen as Osono  
> Jo as an Osono's daughter version of Tombo  
> Anna as Kiki  
> and Cas as Jiji
> 
>  
> 
> [view/reblog on tumblr](http://annaharvelle.co.vu/post/91722906936/anna-jo-kikis-delivery-service-ficlet-i-was)

Anna looked out over the hills surrounding the train, amazed by the beauty of the water and the sky and all the unfamiliar things surrounding her. “Oh, Cas, look at the ocean!”

“It’s just a big puddle of water,” her cat scoffed, apparently uninterested.

“Oh, and look! It’s a city, floating on waves…” Sure enough, across the water was a mountainous peninsula, with buildings rising up over the hills. Its bay was full of ships, and she could see the points of buildings rising up stories upon stories above the city. She couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful, anything more different than the small town where she’d grown up. 

“Do you think they have a witch there?” She asked her familiar, already swinging her bag over her shoulder and readying her broom.

“Oh, no, Anna—“ he said, but as she climbed out the top of the train car and swung a leg over her broom, he had no choice but the jump up onto her bag.

She jumped, taking off and rising through the air, towards the open see. The wind running through her bright red hair, the salty smell of the ocean; it was beautiful. She laughed as shel flew through a group of seagulls, towards the bay. The sailors waved to her, and she waved back before gaining altitude to fly up over the city.

The sight in the city below her was astonishing: there were so many people, more than she had ever seen before in one place. Hordes of cars, an immense market place; it was almost overwhelming.

She continued on, climbing higher and higher over the city, towards the center of the peninsula, where a clock tower stood. Looking out over the city from here, she was amazed yet again: it was so huge. So much larger than anyplace she’d ever been; then again, she’d never been much of anywhere. From the town where she’d grown up to the areas surrounding it, she’d spent her entire life up until this moment in a picturesque, rural countryside.

This must be the point of the entire endeavor, though. As she looked out at the scene below her, it struck her how little she knew of the world. And she was thirteen now, and a witch: she had to spend a year away from home to begin her training. Already she could feel her worldview shifting, and she’d been in this town all of 5 minutes. She hadn’t even touched the ground yet.

She descended, touching down on a beautiful cobblestone street still high up in the city, and walked over to a wall where she could look down at the bustling city. Cas jumped up onto her shoulders, silent as he surveyed the view with her.

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. “Ma’am! Ma’am, you forgot your baby’s pacifier!”

The voice came from another girl, who couldn’t be much older than Anna herself. The girl had bright, shining golden hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a simple green dress with an apron over it, covered in flour.

“Without this, the baby will cry all the way home…” the girl said, sounding disappointed. Anna looked back over the ledge, and saw in the distance a woman with a stroller, making her way back to a more residential part of town.

When Anna turned to look again at the girl, she was a few yards away, at the door of one of the street’s shops: a bakery according to the sign. “Mom, I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.”

As the girl headed back in their direction, Anna stepped into her path. “I can deliver the pacifier for you. I’m not doing anything, and it would only take me a moment.”

“Oh! Are you sure? She left it in our shop…”

“It’s no trouble!” Anna said pleasantly, taking the pacifier from the girl. She jumped up onto the ledge, and with no flourish, jumped off without even stepping onto her broom.

She heard the girl shout, but in her desire to look nonchalant, didn’t turn to see the astonishment on the pretty blonde’s face as she soared out over the houses, taking only a moment to touch down next to the woman and the baby carriage.

“Ma’am, excuse me, but a girl from the bakery asked me to give this to you.”

___

Anna slipped through the bakery door hesitantly, a note clutched in her fingers.

“You’re back!” the blonde girl said, almost shouting as she vaulted over the counter. The bakery was cozy and warm, with delicious smells wafting in from every direction.

“Yes, the lady with the baby asked me to give you this…”

The girl opened the note and read for a moment, silent, before laughing. Her laugh was raw and honest, yet somehow sweet, and Anna found herself blushing.

“Mom, Mrs. Richards says our 'new delivery girl is really quite special!'” She said, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

“Well, don’t go promising we’re going to start delivering everything. We’d go out of business, even with this fine young lady and her magic broom. What’s your name, dear?”

Anna curtsied. “Anna, ma’am. It’s nice to meet you.”

“No ma’ams here, you call me Ellen. This is my daughter Jo. And who’s this little fella?” She reached out and rubbed Cas under his chin; he purred loudly.

“This is Cas, he’s my black cat. I’m a witch.”

“Well, we got that much from the way you leapt off that ledge and flew!” Jo said, her eyes alight with excitement. “What’s it like? Flying?”

“It’s…it’s amazing. It’s the truest freedom I’ve ever felt,” Anna said, her nervousness fading as she saw the genuine interest and kindness in Jo’s eyes.

“Are you new in town? I hadn’t heard that we’d gotten a witch. From what I’ve heard, we haven’t had a witch in about a hundred years,” Ellen said, busying herself with a shelf of bread.

“I just arrived this morning, ma’a—I mean, Ellen.”

“Oh? Whereabouts are you staying?”

Anna put a hand to the back of her head, embarassed. “We haven’t really figured it all out yet…”

“Well, that’s no problem. She’ll stay here, right Mom? We have the spare room above the bakery.”

“Of course. Anna, don’t you worry. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s got a roof that doesn’t leak and a working stove.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t—“

“Nonsense,” Ellen said, her tone putting to rest any more arguments Anna might’ve made. “We have a spare room, you need a room, you can stay here. You are absolutely not going to pay us a penny, but if you want to help out around the store a little, I wouldn’t complain.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Ellen, Jo…” Anna said, at a loss for words.

“Come on, I’ll show you the room!” Jo said, grabbing Anna’s hand—her touch sent a jolt of electricity up Anna’s arm, and she felt herself blushing again. Jo dragged her out the back door, and showed her up a staircase into an old, dusty room.

“It’s like my mom said, it’s not much,” Jo said, running the toe of her shoe over the floor to make a line in the dust and flour. “But it’s got a wonderful view.”

Anna moved to where Jo was standing, and watched as she opened the window: a breeze of fresh air blew in, and Anna saw the wide expanse of the ocean, glistening blue in the midday sun.

When she turned to look at Jo, she found the other girl’s eyes already on her, and an awed expression on the blonde’s face. Under her gaze, Jo blushed, and Anna fought to control a smile trying to spread across her own lips.

“You’ll have to clean it up a bit, but it’s not a bad room. There’s the stove, a bed…you might need some more furniture…”

“It’s perfect,” Anna said honestly, her gaze affectionate as she looked at the other girl, who smiled.

“Alright. Well, you can start getting settled in. I’ll be in the store, lemme know if you want some help cleaning up or anything…” Jo backed up towards the door as she spoke, and ran into a table. “Ow! Yes, ok, bye then…” She left, still blushing, and Anna fought to keep in a laugh.

“So I take it we’ll be staying here. So you can continue to enjoy the ‘view.’”

“Shut up, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://annaharvelle.co.vu/post/91722906936/anna-jo-kikis-delivery-service-ficlet-i-was)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the tumblr flash fiction challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've been tagged in the Flash Fiction Challenge! When you receive this, you must write a five minute flash fic, no rereading, no editing! Any topic works, but you have five minutes, starting now! Then tag your ten favorite authors on tumblr. :D

Anna sighs as the door clicks shut, and turns to collapse against it. 

“Long day?” Jo asks sarcastically, from where she’s spread out on the couch. 

Anna laughs softly, and moves out into the living room: they’re finally here. Their home.

She goes to the window and peers out: the garden looks just as beautiful now at night, all wild plants and tall flowers: it was the first thing she’d fallen in love with here, the thing that had made her insist to Jo that they buy _this_ one. 

She felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her gently over to the couch. She sat down next to Jo, and brushed her hand through her girlfriend’s hair. 

“Can you believe we’re here?”

“Yeah, and it only took us, what, 14 hours to move in?”

“We’re lucky they came and helped us, otherwise it would’ve taken us all week.”

“Eh, we’ll see how lucky we are. Cas put that big box down in the kitchen and I swear I heard cracking glass…”

Anna smiled, still brushing her hands through Jo’s hair. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Jo roused herself and let Anna pull her through the halls of their new home towards the bedroom. The house was filled with old wooden details: shelves built into the walls, an ornate banister running alongside the old wooden staircase. 

When they reached the bedroom, Jo collapsed on the bed and Anna went and threw open the window: it looked out onto the back yard, which stretched seemingly infinitely outwards into the meadow, all filled with rolling hills and tall grass. In the moonlight it all looked silver, and Anna left if open as she went back and slipped into the bed next to Jo, throwing her dress and shoes on the ground. They could deal with all of that tomorrow. For now, she leaned over and kissed her sleepy girlfriend on the nose. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End!verse Anna/Jo because I'm a masochist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: suicide mention, character death

This was never the way Jo imagined it would end. She’d imagined a roaring finale, for better or for worse: charging into the fight, gun in hand. Not this. 

Instead of falling a hero, the months passed as she watched her friends lose faith in the cause, faith in anything. She watching them wither until they no longer reflected what they fought for. She watched them long after they’d stopped being her friends. After they’d stopped truly being human. 

All except Anna. It was cruel, that the one human who valued the status above all others: the one who’d fought and fallen for it, the one who longed to feel more than anything, was the one that didn’t stop feeling. The others went numb. They lost touch with reality and with pain, as a matter of necessity. 

Not Anna. Jo would wake up in the middle of the night, feeling the girl next to her wracking with sobs. And she would lay there, knowing there was nothing she could do. What could possibly comfort this being, this person, through such a multitude of pain? Jo would caress her back, her shoulders. Pull her close and hold her. Anna would lean into her, but the sobs would continue, and Jo knew that the pain she felt was unimaginable. To feel the departure of her siblings, and watch her dearest brother fall under crumbling wings as her eldest siblings waged a war of destruction and disease across everything she’d ever dreamed of being a part of. Everything she’d fought so hard to save. 

But the real pain was in the slowness of their death. And they were dying; they had no mortal wounds, but there was no hope left. The epidemic raged on, consuming more and more of the world. Each and every day there were fewer humans, fewer strongholds. One by one, the soldiers of Camp Chitaqua realized that theirs was a losing battle. 

It was a difficult way to come to terms with mortality. To realize that you were dying, and that it didn’t matter because there was nothing left to live for: more than a few of their friends had checked out early. That was what Dean called it in the beginning: he was less euphemistic now. Now, he was nothing but cold rage and hatred. 

But now it was the end. She’d watched the world stripped of all its goodness and its humanity, until there was nothing left but the occasional spark, waiting to be snuffed out. And as she knelt here on the bloody cement, a fallen angel cradled in her arms, she leaned back, suddenly glad. 

Glad that the body in her arms was empty. Glad that instead of the pain that had become routine, Anna felt nothing. Jo felt a peal of laughter crack out between her sobs, as she reveled a moment in the simple pleasure that the woman in her arms, the woman that she loved, was not shaking with tears and pain. Anna was at peace, and for a heartbeat, Jo felt the warmth of happiness at the thought. 

And then the heartbeat was over, and it wasn’t followed by any more. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is the captain of a competitive ice hockey team; Anna is a shy, talented figure skater.  
> ([accompanying edit](http://annaharvelle.co.vu/post/97109618331/joannael-figure-skater-anna-hockey))

Jo exited the locker room after practice feeling sore, but happy: the team looked great, and she felt good about their upcoming game against Central. She dropped her duffel and collapsed onto the lowest stand of bleachers, pulling her phone out of her pocket to text Ash that she was finished so he could come pick her up. 

After she hit send, she leaned back, closing her eyes and resting her head on the row of aluminum bleachers behind her. She imagined the look on Central’s captain Tracy Bell’s face when they clobbered them, and felt a grin spread across her face. 

As she leaned back, turning her head back and forth and hearing her neck crack as it stretched out, she heard the familiar scrape of skates on ice as someone climbed gingerly over the wall to enter the rink. Sitting up and squinting, she made out a slim figure taking the ice. It was hard to see: the bright stadium lighting was off now that practices were over for the day, and only the low fluorescents were on, but as the girl skated around closer, she saw that she was wearing one of those tiny figure skating dresses, the kind that looked beautiful but freezing. The girl whipped around Jo’s side of the rink, deceptively fast for how graceful her movements were, her red hair whipping behind her. She didn’t see Jo and continued around the rink, making a graceful leap. Everything about the girl’s movements were graceful, not just the way she skated: even the way she moved her wrists and hands had an air of elegance and beauty. Her long, pale limbs moved carefully, with calculated but artistic movements as they circled around through leaps and spins across the ice. 

Jo was standing now, leaning on the wall to watch. She’d seen plenty of figure skaters around the rink before, but never like this: there was something uniquely honest about the way the girl practiced alone in the semi-darkness, performing for an empty room. It made Jo feel torn; as much as she wanted to jump out and introduce herself to this girl, she also felt as if she’d be intruding.

So she did the only thing that made sense, pulling her skates back on and lacing them up. She hopped over the half wall, the tell-tale icy scrape announcing her presence.

The redhead spun around, surprised, and then embarrassed. Her arms crossed across her front, and she suddenly looked much smaller than the tall, slender figure that had moments ago danced across the ice. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you guys were finished for the day, I can go—“ the girl started, but Jo laughed as she skated forwards, her posture relaxed with her hands in her pockets, a grin across her face. 

“We’re all done. I just wanted to tell you…I’ve never seen skating like that. And I’ve spent the better part of my life hanging around this rink.”

“I know,” the girl said, a small smile appearing to match Jo’s. “You’re the captain of the travel hockey team.”

“I am,” Jo said, surprised. She took a joking bow, and added “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure…”

“Anna. Milton. I usually just practice at night, when you guys are finished.”

Jo moved to her side and they began skating slowly around the rink together. 

“So,” Anna said, the small smile still pulling at the corner of her mouth. “You wanted to compliment my skating, but that doesn’t explain why you came back onto the rink.”

“I guess I must’ve wanted to skate with you,” Jo mused, taking her hands out of her sweater pockets and swinging them at her sides. 

Anna laughed, and their hands collided softly. The third time Jo’s hand passed hers, brushing it as it swung, she grabbed it, lacing her fingers into Jo’s. 

“I’d hate for you to fall. There’s no toe pick on those things,” she said, her voice earnest. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school halloween au with triplet witches Anna, Cas and Hannah, featuring Jo and her best friend ace!Tracy and Anna's cat Aster which is a result for the google search "cool witch names"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for autumn's (casbunnies) birthday! ♡

“And we have both those papers due for Richters’ class? I’m telling you, Jo, this is bullshit—hey, what the hell are you doing?”

“Shut up,” Jo replied through gritted teeth. She had ducked into a doorway, out of sight from the hall. Tracy sighed, following her and peering out at the passing students. 

“What are we hiding from, exactly?” Tracy asked. 

“We’re not hiding.”

“I call this hiding.”

Jo sighed, stepping back out into the crowded school hallway as nonchalantly as she could. Tracy looked down the hall, curious: a little ways down, the new girl Anna was opening her locker. 

Tracy turned to Jo, incredulous. “Oh, Harvelle, do  _not_  tell me you have something against witches.”

“Of course not!” Jo’s expression turned from offended to melancholy. “In this case, it’s sort of the opposite.”

She peered down the hallway to where Anna was putting away her books. Her almost luminescent red hair was glowing against her deep purple dress, and her black thigh high socks left a space before the hem of her skirt that Jo found downright criminal. She had her headphones in, her head bopping softly to the beat and her lips moving just slightly, beginning to form the lyrics…

“Yeah, you’ve got it bad,” Tracy said, almost clinically. 

“I know,” Jo sighed. 

“Well, have you talked to her?”

“We have history together. We’re doing this group project on city planning and Paris—“ Jo cut off when she felt something rubbing against her leg. Looking down, she was met with a pair of golden eyes. It was Anna’s cat, and it was pressed against Jo’s leg and purring. 

“Aster!” Anna came hurrying over, but the cat ignored her. “Sorry, she’s not usually like that.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine! I love cats,” Jo said, reaching down to scratch Aster’s ears. 

“I meant to ask you,” Anna continued, “Would you wanna get coffee or something later? Maybe today or tomorrow?”

“Ah, yeah—“ Jo said, distracted as the cat jumped up and settled down on her shoulder. “It might be good to get that Paris thing done sooner than later, with Halloween coming up…”

“Actually, I meant like a date.”

Jo felt her face go hot, and she looked up at Anna. The other girl shot her a cocky sort of grin, and Jo felt as if her heart had dropped right out of her chest. 

“Oh, uh, yeah! I mean, totally!”

“Cool. I’ll talk to you later?” she stepped back, and Aster leapt over from Jo’s shoulder to her owner’s. Anna reached out, her arm disappearing into the thin air next to her and reemerging with a sleek, black and red witch’s broom. She gave Jo and Tracy a little wave, leaving through the door to the windy courtyard where her brother and sister, Cas and Hannah, were waiting.

The girls watched through the courtyard windows as Anna hopped onto her broom and flew off over the red and orange trees with her siblings. They were both silent a moment before Tracy spoke:

“You know me, man, I’m not into the whole sex thing. But I think I see what you like about her. That was about the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jo nodded, still beet red but now smiling broadly and very much looking forward to the evening. 

 

<a href="http://annaharvelle.co.vu/post/100347390326/annajo-witch-anna-x-jo-high-school-au-happy">on tumblr</a>

 


End file.
